


Shopping and Shipping

by PH03N1X_360



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Episode: c01e073 The Coming Storm, F/M, Relationship Discussions, Shopping, discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PH03N1X_360/pseuds/PH03N1X_360
Summary: Vex and Keyleth go on their victory shopping trip after the meeting with Raishan.
Relationships: Keyleth & Vex'ahlia (Critical Role), Keyleth/Vax'ildan (Critical Role), Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Shopping and Shipping

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! On my rewatch marathon, I came across the scene with Vex and Keyleth again so I felt obligated to write a lil’ fic. Enjoy!

“Keyleth? Darling, are you in here?” Vex called, knocking on the door of her room. There was a light sound of shuffling before Keyleth poked her head through the door.

“Hey Vex,” She exclaimed, opening the door a little wider. Though her smile, Vex could still see the tension from the earlier meeting still residing in her posture. “What can I do for you?”

“We’ve had a rough day. You were barely containing your rage in the meeting earlier. So, I’m here to fix it. Let’s go victory shopping,” Vex’ahlia held up a coin purse, a slight smirk creeping across her face. 

“Really?” Keyleth asked. Vex nodded enthusiastically.

“Absolutely. And, while we’re at it, you are gonna tell me about your relationship with my dear brother.”

“Only if you tell me what’s going on with Percy.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Whitestone had really come alive from what it was two months ago. While the nervousness regarding the dragons still remained, there was a general liveliness that made Vex smile. It really was a lovely city. 

“So,” Keyleth elbowed her gently. “Percy.”

Vex buried her face in her hands with a slight groan.

“Yes.” She muttered.

“How?”

“Well, I... I realized a while ago. Remember when he made me that first batch of arrows? I didn’t want to say anything. I tried to ignore it. Of course, then the whole title business and Saundor thing happened, and I realized I really couldn’t ignore it. I’d been trying to say something since the Feywild, but I couldn’t seem to time it right. Then, he... I thought... You heard what I said at the ritual. My brother pulled me aside after we killed Vorugal and told me to ‘stop torturing myself and say something’. I pulled him aside right before we went back here, but I couldn’t say it. We talked, and he walked up, kissed me, said, and I quote, ‘We’ll talk later’, and _walked away without a word_.” Vex sighed. Keyleth started laughing. 

“Sounds like he’s been taking flirting lessons from Vax.” She said. 

“Na,” Vex shrugged. “I have a feeling my brother would have cut him before teaching him how to flirt with his sister,”

“Fair. Ooh, look at _these_ ,” Keyleth dragged her over to a display window, where several beautiful dressed adorned the mannequins. 

“I like those. Want to go inside?” Vex gestured to the door, and Keyleth nodded excitedly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Come on, Kiki, let’s see it.” Vex’ahlia sat in one of the lounge chairs in the lobby, her own dress in a pile beside her. 

“Just a minute!” came the muffled reply from the fitting room.

“I want to at least stop at the jeweler’s before we have to go on some other death defying adventure.” Vex called back. At this, the redhead emerged, followed by the kindly saleswoman. The dress was lovely, the spectrum of greens complemented her red orange hair nicely. It shimmered slightly.

“Well... what do you think?” She hesitated. Vex grinned.

“I thing, darling, my dear brother’s jaw is going to hit the floor. You look spectacular.” She crowed, then turned to the sales woman. “We’ll take these two. How much?”

“400 gold pieces for the two.” The saleswoman announced.

“200.” Vex countered. Behind her, she could _hear_ Keyleth’s facepalm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“300? That’s not too bad.” The Druid nodded with approval. 

“I was shooting for 250,” Vex’ahlia grumbled, before her expression brightened. “Totally worth it. Now, what’s going on with you and Vax’ildan? He’s much happier lately, so I wanted to say thank you for that and tell you you are very good for him. So, spill.”

Keyleth blushed. 

“I honestly didn’t know what was going on until after he kissed me.”

“Specifically?”

“Right after we killed Professor Anders.”

“Wait-“

“Yes.” Keyleth’s blush deepened further. The Ranger shook her head.

“How the hell did I miss that?” She asked, and Keyleth gave a weak shrug.

“I don’t know. I healed him, he kissed me, and _he_ walked away.” She said, and Vex chuckled. 

“They really got to stop doing that.” She rolled her eyes. “Was that it?”

“Well no,” Keyleth corrected, pausing slightly to glance at another display. “There were a lot of deep conversations, a few times when I let him stay the night...” She trailed off, and Vex wrinkled her nose. “Not like _that_ ,” Keyleth rebuffed. 

“I know, darling, I’m just messing with you. Here’s the jeweler’s, let’s get some accessories with these expensive dresses.” Vex’ahlia led the way into the shop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I told you not to have more than one,” Vex’ahlia said, slinging one of her friend’s arms around her shoulder, leading her through the door of the castle.

“Eh, I’ll sleep it off. We leave for Daxio tomorrow anyway...” Keyleth slurred. Their shopping trip had gone very well, as they returned with bags of various things. They picked up necklaces to go with the dresses, grabbed several artisan pieces, then finished the trip at the tavern.

“Hey Vexy?” She asked.

“Yes, darling?” Vex raised an eyebrow.

“Thank...” And with that, Keyleth passed out, taking Vex down with her.

“Ah fucking...” Vex swore as she tried to untangle herself from her snoring friend. “Vax’ildan, come get your girlfriend!”


End file.
